Adam & Drew's love to lust
by Boness
Summary: I deleted this story the first time because alot of people were creeped out by it, but this time, i'm just going to keep it on here. WARNING this content contains smush/incest/fantasy and isn't Legal for ages 15 and under... viewers discretion is advised.
1. brotherly love

It was a cold & stormy night! the rain sounded like rocks hitting the windows. You could hear the motion of the thunder pounding the outside ground... lightning flashing everywhere! car alarms going off! and ect. It was about one a.m in the morning, and Adam was tossing and turning in sleeplessness! it was far too cold, and all he had on him was a thin cotton purple blanket wrapped around his shivering body. He had goosebumps everywhere, he was wearing a red tank top and some skeleton pajamas... he couldn't take it anymore, so he removed the blanket from his legs and climbed out of the cold bed in tiredness.

He grabbed his dark blue robe and put it on, hugging it tightly around him... and opening the Noisy crackling door behind him. He went down stairs to find out that the heater was still broken! so he walked to the misty cold dark kitchen and made him some hot chocolate, then walked quietly up the noisy wooden stairs so that he wouldn't wake anybody up. As soon he walked passed drew's room, he looked through the crack of his door and saw him warm and snuggled up tightly around his white thick comfortable layers of quilts... Adam cringed at drew! jealous of his warmth, so he proceeded back to his freezing room, sipping bits of his hot chocolate at a time.

As he got back in bed, he sat in the corner of it, thinking about how sleepy he'll be if he went to school tomorrow tired, So he started to think about drew's room, and how hot the covers would feel around him..." i'm sure my brother wouldn't mind?" he said to himself! so he quickly jumped out of bed, and grabbed his hot chocolate and walked out of the room. As he stood by drew's cracked door, he peeped through drew's dark room and saw him snoring quietly, buried underneath his white covers, and his feet sticking out... so Adam gently opened the door and quietly tipped toed to the foot of his bed.

As he stood there, he watched drew's golden tanned face lay there, lips plumped, soft hair! and cold feet. So as sneaky as he could, Adam pulled the covers off of drew and tried to lay down in his bed with the hot chocolate in his hand, but then by accident, he spilled the hot chocolate all over drew's body! drew sleepily woke up with a sting on his body, WHOA! whaaaaat the hell? adam? what are you doing, it's 1:30 in the morning, what do you want bro? adam sheepishly begged him if he could stay in his room with him, considering the fact that it was the warmest room in the house... DUDE! that's kinda weird, is it seriously that cold for you to wake me up in the middle of the night and spill hot chocolate all over me? Adam said yes "it's only gonna be for tonight! I promise, can I please lay in bed with you?... FINE! but lay on the other side of the bed and give me some room alright, i'm trying to get some sleep! so adam considered it done. He jumped on the other side of the bed and wrapped his frozen pale body around drew's sheets and closed his eyes.

That night when he went to sleep, Adam had the strangest feeling of naughtiness filled inside him. He was trembling with excitement as well as nervousness. As he lay there, he could see the muscular figure being revealed through the blanket that drew was covered with. Warm and sticky with hot chocolate still damped on him, The view immediately had an effect on Adam's senses and sparked a squirt from his woman parts. His boxers now damped by his own clear liquids... so he quickly slipped into the blanket and moved closer to his brother with his back facing him. Drew unconsciously put his arm around Adam and oriented his body close to his. It was really cold in the rainy nights and the body heat relieved a bit.

Although there were plenty of times were Adam had felt other girls "soft bouncy breasts" attached to his, it certainly was the first time that he had felt a confined arching bulge against his back. It felt wonderful and resulted in Goosebumps all over his body. Drew was feeling sleepy but Adam had some other plans up his sleeves. Certainly nervous, Adam waited for drew to jolt into a deep slumber... after a while he heaved a sigh of contention which told Adam that he was in a deep sleep. So he slowly turned around, careful not to wake drew up... and inched close to him as tenderly as he possibly could.

With drew's body towards his, Adam gradually hugged him from the front, and put his arm around drew, and drew's covered up manhood was touching Adam's thighs from the front which gave him great pleasure. Adam slowly peeled drew's boxers down to free his revealing thick semi- beige penis, and slowly placed his hand on drew's hot fleshy thickness and started massaging it tenderly. Amazed at The softness and thickness of drew's manliness sent shivers throughout Adam's whole body resulting in complete squirting in his woman parts. Adam continued to firmly message drew's cock, it began to rise, The erection must have discomforted drew because he twitched in his sleep scaring Adam into retreated back to his former position.

So Adam quickly went up to drew and shook his head a little to see if he was out. To his pleasure drew was out and just in front of him. Adam quickly removed his own gooey wet boxers from his body and jumped right back into the covers with drew. Adam had to have fun, but without waking drew up, so he carefully turned drew lying on his back, and rubbed on his smooth muscular tanned body...drew's body felt great! but within a matter of a few seconds Adam was completely naked in his bed, he grabbed the quilts and tied drew's hands and feet to the bed just in case he ever woke up. Adam was about to have his way with drew.

As soon as he lowered himself down to drew's thick semi tanned- penis! he " out of curiosity" pierced the tip of his finger inside of drew's penis opening, causing drew to twitch in his sleep... Adam smiled in dominance! making him slowly dig his finger all the way down drew's tender opening, violently thrusting his finger up and down drew's clenched urethral opening... drew's face cringed in his sleep. Adam quietly giggled under his breath, watching drew's face twist in all different kinds of pain...and as he continued to do that, Adam saw drew's teeth grind together "HARD" and whine in his throat. Adam stopped and yanked his finger out of drew's opening to have him stay asleep.

After that, Adam saw drip-lets and spurts of pre-cum oozing out of drew's burning-fiery slit! OOOOOUUUUHHHHH! drew mumbled!

Adam was getting used to this, so he moved his face down to drew's stuffy penis and impatiently engulfed drew's whole horse dick down his tight throat thinking that he wasn't going to choke on it. Adam gagged so hard from the sensitivity of his Uvual that he puked the rest of his hot chocolate up his clogged up throat, and into his stuffed mouth! it felt disgusting for him... the taste of drew's hot load of sticky pre-cum mixed with chocolate puke was not a good taste at all! Adam's throat closed up on drew's shaft as he struggled to remove drew's massive cock out of his throat to take in deep breaths.

TEARS were running down Adam's eyes as he sucked it up, and took in deep breaths as he gagged out the rest of drew's raw musty Sausage! strings of saliva hung from Adam's polluted mouth to drew's Hanging meat! but Adam was ready for more. So he leaned over drew's face to kiss him gently on the lips, then he tried to force his tongue in drew's mouth, and drew bit him, causing Adam to scream in pain... he smacked drew! drew woke up in "SHOCK"... WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! AND WHY ARE YOU ON TOP OF ME! GET OFF ME! drew exclaimed.

i'm so sorry drew, I didn't want anybody to know about this, but I just wanted to know what it taste like, that's all!...WTF? No one will have to know." "First of all, I'm not sure if that will make us gay, and it will just feel weird Adam. No. Drew exclaimed. but Adam said "come on drew, it will make me feel better doing it with just you then another guy, and i'm not untying you until I shove this golden monster down my tight anus, SO HOLD ON TIGHT! Adam clutched drew's mouth from screaming as drew's eyes popped out of his skull when Adam slammed his dry tight anus down drew's thick meat! his cock squeezed hard as both of them tensed up, contorting there faces in bewilderment. Adam gave himself time to rest on top of it, and then he began to move painfully slow grinding his teeth out of his mouth.

Drew pulled on Adam's top lip and squeezed & twisted it as his penis grew harder and thicker inside of Adam, causing Adam's anus to tighten up harder around him. Drew grunted and choked from instant pain, the tight grip on drew's dick was so tight and so dull, that he was afraid that his cum might not make it out and explode. Drew was screaming and begging for mercy, but Adam wanted to take this one step further,so he began to dry hump drew so fast and so hard that his anus clenched tighter! forcing himself to pound drew even harder, and causing drew's dick to envelope him to the head, drew had no choice but to just lay there all tied up, with his face contorting, his body tensing up, foreskin nearly ripping off! eyes bulged out of his skull! veins popping out! teeth clenched tight! and throbbing dick! IT was all one big horrifying terror ride for him! but Adam was enjoying every minute of it, so he took it even further and jack- hammered the hell out of drew's massive swollen dick, causing Adam's anus to clench tighter and harder around drew's already stiff dick...

With each hump to the dick, drew's dick grew as hard as a rock, and Adam's anus clenched tighter and stronger, nearly ripping drew's dick off! and causing drew to scream in instant pain. Drew's vision blurred out as he spazzed out all against his sheets trying to rip his semen free, but the tighter the anus, the fuller the penis! and soon enough his dick filled up completely with heavy liquids of intoxicated blood/semen and pee all mixed together in one. Adam felt drew's swollen penis engorge around him and couldn't take it anymore and screamed! I'M ABOUT TO CUM..SHIT! and Adam's woman parts opened up completely and cummed hard, tearing and splattering liquid cum all over drew's stomach...it felt like nails stabbing drew's stomach! the cum shot was so fierce that it caused Adam's anus to clench harder, almost splitting drew's dick in half.

Adam started to move again and pumped the life out of drew's harden dick. Drew felt the pressure of the pumps, making his nut-sack tightened up into his crotch and screamed at the tightening of his ball sack... "I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE"... his eyes rolled all the way in the back of his head, his veins popping OUT monstrously! and his growls coming out frantically! drew's penis swelled up uncontrollably hard! he arched his back up hard and broke his spine as a tub full of cum clogged up his entire dick , causing his penis to turn purple and burst...his nuts busted out of him hard as he saw stars. His load of Hot burning volcanic cum filled up inside of Adam's tight hole. Filling it whole.

Drew's body was shaking rapidly as if he was having a seizure! the whole room smelled like dick and cum, and the sheets were filthy wet, their bodies soaked in sweat and cum... and drew just lied there on his broke back looking dumbfounded... Adam removed drew's dick from his tight anus, and his dick made a load POP! drew flinched at the load pop and cried ouch. Then Sperm automatically started running out of his swollen dick like a wild waterfall! and all drew could do was squeeze his eyes shut and clench his teeth in silence as the sperm flowed out of him silently, then Adam asked "so how did you like it"... drew just stared at Adam with eyes still rolled in the back of his head, cringing his face from the hot sperm still pouring out of his sore tender Wiener...

Ashamed at the incest that has brought him to his low! and all drew could mumble out of his mouth was "my hurts so- fuck my penis shit?" speaking in tongues. Drew looked paralyzed ... so Adam untied him from the quilts, then lied down on top of him and held drew tightly from the pain still gushing out of his baby maker, and as soon as Adam still saw cum still gushing out of drew's penis, he leaned up a little and grabbed drew's dick, pumping it harder so that all the cum could come out of him. Drew bit his lip and curled his cold bare toes in pure bliss to keep from moaning so that Adam wouldn't know that he was liking it! and within "10 more tight ass pumps" to the dick, his penis hardened up again and his pee hole opened up fully and shot his BIG ropes of cum all over the place, drew's face clenched up in a seductive mix of shock, exhaustion, lust and wonder! and they both watched in awe at the big mountains of sperm drew was splattering out.

And when it was all finished, Adam squeezed drew's dick harder to see if anymore would jump out! drew clenched his teeth in pleasure at the squeezes...and licking his lips in pleasure mixed with denial . Adam looked at him and said "so did you like that!" ..and drew mumbled " NO!, i don't, i mean, please... then Adam put his finger on drew's lips and said shhhhhhhhh! this will be our little secret ok! and as Adam's breast hovered over drew's face, drew looked up at them in embarrassment and grew his dick back hard again! pressing his penis up against Adam's closed vagina .. Adam felt the tip of drew's penis rubbing his unprotected flesh repeatedly against the ruff hairy virgin slit.

Adam pushed his vagina down drew's invading manhood! and they both cried ahhhhhhhhhh at the hot feeling of plain dull darkness covering drew's sweet honey coated organ that Adam's threatening hole was covering! the hot sensitive bumpy walls had squeezed and pulled on drew's bare penis for all he was worth! drew gripped Adam's waist hard and said "GET READY BITCH, CUZ THIS IS GONNA HURT!...Adam's eyes widened up as hard as they could as drew smacked his booty up against Adam's real hard , his balls smacked the back of Adam's butt with each hard thrust! and he began to smack harder and harder and liked it. Adam's butt was turning sore and red from the smacks! but there was nothing he could do about it, because drew had held his arms so tight and so firm that there was no escape from drew's invasion! ripping the hell out of Adam's soft walls. Drew's dick became stark from the pumps of his penis grazing the naked inner ragged walls of Adam's vaginal hole! Adam's face turned ugly and contorted into a odd mix of pain, confusion, and memory lost! and after one hard tap to the ass, Adam's screams echoed throughout the whole room, but drew just kept on ripping and burning Adam's pussy like a wild fire! milking the hell out of his own hard dick! Adam felt himself being creamed viciously by drew and went over the edge! and screamed "STOP IT DREW, YOUR HURTING ME" and started to cry! but drew smiled and put his hands in the back of his head and smiled at Adam's contorting faces while continuously smacking his body up against Adam's! and said" THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR SEDUCING ME IN MY SLEEP BITCH" then he started to whack Adam's booty like a whip.

Adam's eyes rolled all the way in the back of his head as he came hard, letting out his dull gross whiteness, clenching his pussy tighter and tighter as it sprayed out of him. Drew mumbled "shit" under his breathe and clenched his teeth, and opened his eyes as wide as he could as he came long and fucking hard, he let out a big "OHHHHHHHH" as ropes after ropes and after ropes of his cum blasted out of him like a water hose!

Then out of nowhere opens the door, and it was already 6:30 in the morning and it was time for school. Drew and Adam were having so many "after shocks" over their orgasms that they didn't even realize the time, and there stands mom and dad just watching drew spurt into their son like a fire cracker,... Adam and drew froze up in the middle of their after shock! looking up at their parents in awe as the cum still came out of them with Great force! then drew lifted Adam up off of his sloppy dick to milk the rest of his hot sticky liquid onto Adam's hot body, causing them both to pant like crazy ! and as soon as their mother marched up to them angrily with a tight belt in her hand. She stopped also and hitched her breathe as she panted at the DULL THICK SMELL of drew's hot steaming scented penis fuming the room... she gagged at the humid taste of drew's raw fishy odor and spat the unpleasant moist all out of her mouth. She covered her mouth in silence and gave drew a disgusting expression on her face and yelled " ADAM, DREW!... I'M TAKING YOU TWO TO SEE A THERAPIST!


	2. Taken to the clinic

(DAY 2)

Adam and drew got up saturday morning after the night they had incest, their mom took them to the clinic, and had breakfest. They reported to the lounge at 11 AM to meet with their therapist! there were also going to be other sex addicted teens there as well. Everyone was going to watch a video on anal sex and hear some discussions and pointers on it. Some of the males looked curiously around the room at the other teens, but many of the females were doing things like picking at their nails, or generally looked embarrassed. Soon their therapist came in, and introduced herself to everyone...she told them to call her Bridgett, and she had a training video ready to go... and clicked it on. The video first had a doctor discussing safety and health issues of anal play and anal sex. And there was a video showing several different couples with first foreplay and then anal sex. These weren't models, but ordinary looking people and couples.

Adam would look at the video, then look down, nervously. Some of the teens seemed to watch intently, others would also look down, or out the window. He knew that he would be expected to do this. And he didn't know if he could.

Bridgett then made an announcement that there was a change of plans, and that the men would have a lecture and discussion for several hours on the other aspects of marriage that affect women's desire, and the women would have an "Orgasm Seminar". The women were to report at 12:30 to room 116 and the men to 118. They would eat at 2:30,, then have practice time in their rooms after that. Bridgett and the doctor would come room to room and give time to each couple to discuss their successes, difficulties, and answer questions. They would ask to see a few minutes demonstration of self pleasuring techniques by the women, and then anal sex. They could then retrieve everything from their lockers and check out whenever they wanted to.

Adam went with the boys.

The men were not looking forward to their seminar, and were much more interested in the women's seminar. The psychologist and marriage therapist, Dr. Harley told them to have a seat. He discussed women's emotional needs and their connections with their sexuality. He said that if men wanted to have a good sex life, things like spending time doing things together, talking, following through on commitments and promises such as doing household chores mattered! They did some questionnaires, looked at the results, and then had a a discussion about their own experiences.

As each individual teen talked to Dr. Harley about thier different sex experiences, Adam was very nervous to talk to Dr. Harley about his night with drew, because he only wanted to experiment his brothers body, not have an intimate relationship with him!

Now it was Adam's turn to talk to Dr. Harley... and as he talked to Harley about his experience with drew and how he felt about him that night, he was only doing it out of curiosity, not incest. Dr. Harley told him that it was addictive and that it was common to so many teens, but Certain things are not 'Bad' because there are rules against them. There are rules against them because they ARE bad.  
It is not a matter of religion, it is a matter of cause and effect.  
Strange birth defects - intense emotional and spiritual complications - big social problems down the road! and as a survivor of this , it's not a good thing, and i'm glad you came to see me because this can become a serious issue for you and your brother in the near future... a matter of fact where is your brother now, I need to talk to him about this crisis.

Adam called drew over, and they both began to talk to Dr Harley about the shame and guilt this may leave them in the future.

And as Dr. Harley taught them that no matter how emotional they felt about eachother, incest was a bad thing.

After a few lectures, videos, and lessons about it

Bridgett wondered how this weekend would make a difference in the lives of these couples. She looked forward to seeing them in one month for another weekend, and see how they progressed.


	3. Adam's next victim

(ADAM'S POV)

Hi my name is Adam torres! and i'm transgender...yes I'm a boy, but I was once a girl, and Iv'e been happy with myself for about 3 years now, and now that everybody knows who the real me is I can finally be happy with who I am and move on with my life now. It's gonna be sad seeing Everybody graduate, especially like Fiona... awwwww yes Fiona "that girl" she was so pretty, me and drew used to fight over her, alot.

Lately iv'e been having some issues with addiction to porn...which is why my mom took me and drew to the clinic earlier! but sadly to know that this was all my fault, it felt so good to be with drew, and I almost wanna have sex with him all over again, but that will be gross... but I know that one person wouldn't mind that is willing to give himself to me, and that person is...

DALLAS! for sure, why not?, and i mean "MIKE DALLAS" the tall hunky slim hockey player at Degrassi. All the girls wanna have sex with him, even alli does hehe but too bad he's got a baby mama- he prabobly won't even want me! he doesn't even know I'm transgender yet... I mean, we aren't siblings! hell we aren't even related! so why not give yourself to me. and I wont tell nobody our secret. Some girls had told me that he was a player and that he fucked alot of girls at Degrassi! they said his cum was huge, thick and creamy...how sweet!

I wanted to become Dallasis sex slave too! and so he accepted it, he would lick my wet folds once a night and made me cum hard everynight! he would also spank me with his bare hands on my bare butt causing my butt cheecks to become sore and red... but it was so worth it, even better then being with drew.

He opened my butt cheecks so that he could see my shunned woman parts, he then opened my pink pussy and nibbled and chewed on it, I felt the wetness of my cum dribble down my thigh as he soaked up my pussy with his long wet tongue, he asked me how it felt, and all i could do was wimper, after he was done licking me for all he was worth, he grabbed his big wet dick and slapped it against my shunned vagina, and in no time he pushed it all the way in me giving a moan of relief, I cried out and tensed my body as I told him to wait, but he didn't listen, he violently pushed his whole dick in and out of me bringing my wet folds out with it. He slapped against me harder and harder with each thrust! making me scream in pain, I tightened my pussy around him as the hard thrust continued, he wimpered as I felt a big massive wave of gush erupt deep into my pussy and into my stomach. The massive wave filled me up enough to make me almost pregnent... and he pulled out of me with a string of cum hanging from the slit of his penis to the hole of my pussy.

Then he told me "are you ready for your next course" he said as he positioned his dick right to my mouth, "OPEN UP" he said as he shoved the whole dick into my mouth causing me to choke, he fucked my throat endlessly.. he thrusted hard and strong, chocking me with his every thrust... I prayed that he wouldn't shoot in my throat, but he just kept thrusting and thrusting, then finally he slammed his long hard cock into my throat and exploded large amounts of semen straight into my throat, his filled my throat completely.

He made me swallow the entire load later on that night causing us both to drift to sleep butt naked with a stick still stuck up my ass


	4. Author's notice

**So sorry it's been so long to make me another chapter to love to lust, it's just that I havn't had enough time to finish the story, but there will be another chapter coming soon so please be patient and thank you :)**


	5. Very Important message

sorry you guys that it took me so long to finish this god for sacken story lol but I just been too busy on predicting if I should wright a "teen beach movie" fanfic. I wrote 2 long paragraphs for love to lust, but I just don't know if it will fit well with the story so right now i'm stuck with what should happen next. If any of you guys have any good ideas about chapter 4 that would be helpful, and I just might add it to the story! ok thx bye :)


End file.
